supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Mgdodl
Einen Kampf zwischen Uriel und Alastair würde ich gerne sehen. Über mich Auf Supernatural bin durch einen Snap von einer Kollegin im März 2017 gestossen. Aber ich habe erst durch einen Freund, der gesagt hat das Supernatural eine gute Serie ist, ab Ende September 2017 begonnen Supernatural zu schauen und ich wurde zu einem richtigen Fan von der Serie. Meine Beiträge * **Ich habe 4000 Bearbeitungen gemacht. Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * /My sandbox/ * Fegefeuer * Garth Fitzgerald IV * Emoticons Lieblingszitate Tut mir Leid, das geht sie einen verdammten Scheiss an, Ma'am. Rufus Turner Wette verloren, Crowley. Luzifer Hand auflegen funktioniert nicht, ich bin sicher unter den Fittichen meines neuen Partners. Crowley Es gab in diesem Haus zwei Todesfälle, der erste war ein Unfall, nicht lachen, dem Typ ist ein Hühnerknochen im Hals steckengeblieben. Sam Winchester Lieblingsfolgen *Staffel 1 **Die Frau in Weiß **Die Erlösung **Teufelsfalle *Staffel 5 **Sei du selbst **Endspiel **Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester **Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden **Die Engel wachen über Dich **99 Probleme **Kein Weg zurück **Das Ende ist nah **Schwanenlied *Staffel 6 **'Immer Ärger mit Bobby' **Express in die Hölle **Der Mann, der zuviel wusste *Staffel 7 **Der Zorn Gottes **Böse neue Welt **Es... sind schon wieder Clowns **Guten Morgen, Vietnam *Staffel 8 **Southern Comfort *Staffel 9 **Ein Engel für Sam **Der Tod ist nur der Anfang **Ich bin kein Engel **Die erste Klinge **Meta-Fiktion **König der Verdammten **Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr *Staffel 11 **'Die Auferstehung der Finsternis' **Im Nebel **Das Boot **Jenseits des Rings **'Geisterhaus' **Die Rache der Finsternis **Die Zitterer **'Nenn mich nicht Feigling' *Staffel 12 **Die Zukunft *Staffel 13 **Die Leere **Die Macht des Sohnes **Krieg der Welten **Teufelspakt **Gute Vorsätze **Die Mission **Eine offene Rechnung **Exodus **Das Ende allen Lebens Perfektes Team ChuckMetatron.gif GodMetatron.jpg Furgis11.jpg|Crowley und Dean Winchester Castiel god.png|Gott Castiel Cass2-.jpg|Luzifer (Luzi & Cas = Casifer) Supernatural-season-11-photos-317.jpg SPN 2026.jpg|Michael!Dean SPN29.png|Gadreel Sam Gadreel - Dean.jpg|Gadreel-Dean God and Lucifer (We Happy Few).PNG|Gott und Luzifer Rufus 2.jpg|Rufus Turner und Bobby Singer Sam and Samuel Unforgiven.jpg|Samuel Campbell und Sam Winchester Dean and Samuel.jpg|Samuel Campbell und Dean Winchester Sam Dean and Samuel.jpg|Samuel Campbell und die Winchesters YoungJohnWinchester.jpg|Luzifer-John Luzifer - Sam.jpg|Luzifer-Sam Garth23.jpg|Garth Fitzgerald IV und die Winchesters Leviathan-0.gif| Luc12.jpg|Luzifer-Vince Vincente (Stimme und paar Sprüche) 1040323 d6a3c284-d113-4536-a664-87d284e63aea-1.jpg|Die Winchesters und Bobby und Rufus GodLuciferSamDean.jpg|Gott und Luzifer und die Winchesters Lieblingscharaktere Tumblr okgd6rSvCw1roi2q9o9 500.jpg|Dean Winchester SPN 0222.jpg|Dean Winchester (Ritter der Hölle) Chuck aka gott.jpg|Chuck Shurley alias Gott Erzengel Michael.jpeg|Michael Brother's Keeper 05.jpg|Castiel Bobby colt.jpg|Bobby Singer Gabe.jpg|Gabriel Frank Devereaux.png|Frank Devereaux George.jpg|George 6x16 RufusTurnerMain.jpg|Rufus Turner Samuel Campbell The Hunter2.jpg|Samuel Campbell Uriel.jpg|Uriel Balthazar-sebastian-roche-35572263-500-281.jpg|Balthazar Supernatural-season-11-photos-1312.jpg|Metatron J Winchester.jpg|John Winchester Garth.jpg|Garth Fitzgerald IV Luzifer - Castiel.jpg|Luzifer S5-S11 250xAnnaMilton.jpg|Anna Milton Ash45.jpg|Ash MS12x23.png|Crowley Tod.jpeg|Tod Lieblingsbild Bei den ersten beiden Bilder sind es nur die Figuren allein auf dem Bild, aber die Staffel 12 ist bei mir so was von unbeliebt. Lucifer possesses Vince.jpg Lucifer as Janet with Vince S12.PNG SPN 0997.jpg 717.jpg I'mSorry.jpg Dean Cass in Purgatory.png 723 Dean Castiel and Sam.jpg Supernatural-Whats-Up-Tiger-Mommy.jpg LeviathansPurgatory.gif SPN702-01.jpg Miracles Crowley.jpg Crowley - Luzifer.jpg Hand gottes.gif Bobby5x21.jpg Lucifer_in_Cas.jpeg Imagepos.gif LuciferCrowley.png Vlcsnap-01518.png Lucifer and Simmons.png LuciferAngels.jpg GodHealsSatan.gif Lucifer reveals his possession of Castiel.PNG Imageyes.gif Cas with TV.PNG